


Première rencontre

by SairinaThranduiliel



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Loss of Identity, Memory Loss, Mystery, POV First Person, Romance, Sibling Incest, Tragic Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 18:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SairinaThranduiliel/pseuds/SairinaThranduiliel
Summary: Une jeune fille rencontre celui qui sera l'amour de sa vie. Hélas, ils ne savent pas tout...





	Première rencontre

J’ouvre les yeux. Je me trouve au milieu d’une grande forêt, près d’un tertre orné d’étranges dessins. Ces motifs semblent m’être connus, mais je ne sais pourquoi. Je n’ai pas de souvenirs, mon âme se perd au milieu d’épaisses ténèbres. Je ne me rappelle que d’un souffle brûlant, de quelques mots vides de sens. Avant et après cela, tout n’est qu’obscurité incompréhensible. Qui suis-je ? Je l’ignore. Je n’ai point d’identité.  
Je veux me lever. Une douleur me submerge et je reste à terre. Je sursaute. Là-bas ! Un bruit ! L’on se dirige vers moi, ou plutôt vers mon corps nu effondré sur l’herbe humide. En me voyant, il écarquille les yeux pour détourner aussitôt le regard. Il ôte sa cape et la place sur moi, masquant ma nudité, réchauffant mes membres engourdis par le froid glacial. Des larmes de frayeur coulent doucement sur mes joues pâles.  
\- « Qui es-tu, jeune fille ? » demande-t-il. Je ne sais que répondre. Qui suis-je ? Comment pourrais-je le lui dire ? Moi-même, je l’ignore !   
Devant mon mutisme, il murmure d’une voix douce, qui me fait trembler sans que je sache pourquoi :  
\- « Puisque tu ne peux me dire ton nom, je t’en donnerai un : tu seras Níniel.  
\- Ní… niel » dis-je avec difficulté, prononçant des syllabes à la fois connues et inconnues. Il sourit avec bienveillance. Il est si beau ainsi, plus encore qu’auparavant, et semble si fort mais si doux. Un sentiment dont j’avais oublié jusqu’au nom se répandit alors en moi, et mes lèvres s’étirèrent tandis que mon visage se colorait délicatement de rouge clair.   
\- « Je suis Túrin, fils de Húrin » ajoute-t-il. Une douleur me perce le cœur. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi et je lutte contre cette nouvelle émotion qui vient perturber la précédente.  
Si seulement j’avais écouté ma conscience…


End file.
